


Honeyed Kisses

by MakoNeko



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Kissing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoNeko/pseuds/MakoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A commoner's game of hide and seek takes a heart pounding turn for the romantic, what lies in store for our heroine Haruhi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeyed Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> The standard fanfiction disclaimer applies. The characters within are the intellectual property of their creators [Bisco Hatori, and the publishers Hakusensha] and I claim no ownership of them. This is a work of fiction derived from the Manga and Anime of Ouran High School Host Club if you haven't read the manga or seen the anime I recommend reading/watching it's worth the time investment. This work is written by myself and distributed free of charge. This work is intended for entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy.

Haruhi caught his eye from across the club room; his forkful for cake stopped half way to his lips. Haninozuka Mitsukuni was taken aback by the sudden realization that his ‘Haru-chan’ was actually quite breathtaking. The genuine smile that played across her lips stirred a small pang of jealousy within him; after all… the twins had brought forth that shining smile from her. Mitsukuni stood and bounced toward her, pushing out his ‘cute little boy’ persona that won him many designations at the Host Club.

Mitsukuni hopped into Haruhi’s lap and wrapped his arms around her neck as he proclaimed in his cutest voice, “Ne, ne, Haru-chan! Let’s play a commoner’s game!” He shot a quick look toward his tall companion, Morinozuka Takashi, begging for help. Haruhi began to protest but to Mitsukuni’s friend had taken the hint and said simply, “Let’s play.” Haruhi stopped her protests and just smiled warmly and nodded her agreement.

Once Haruhi had agreed, Tamaki was on board and with him on board the others had no choice but to agree to the game. Mitsukuni cheered loudly and bounced back over toward his table to finish his cake. Haruhi and the others decided on the details of wrapping up club activities early and going out near the hedge maze to play hide and seek. Takashi sat across from Mitsukuni; he could feel his stoic friend’s eyes burning holes into his forehead. Mitsukuni looked up at his friend and smiled sweetly; mouthing silently that he had a plan and ‘thank you’.

The host club stood near one of the many trees near the hedge maze and decided what game that they would play. The twins voted for kick the can, Tamaki voted for red light green light, while Kyouya remained tactfully silent. Mitsukuni bounced excitedly and exclaimed, “Hide and seek! Hide and seek!” to which Mori nodded with a grunt of agreement. This left the final decision down to Haruhi and Kyouya’s votes. Mitsukuni watched Haruhi’s face as she tried to decide which game she wanted to play, he also thought he caught a glimpse of a devilish look from Kyouya but when he turned his attention to the younger boy, whatever Mitsukuni thought that he had seen was gone.

Haruhi smacked her fist against her palm with an ‘ah!’ escaping her lips. “I know. We should play assassin!” Mitsukuni pouted a little bit and just as he had resigned himself Kyouya cleared his throat. Kyouya stepped forward and put his hand on Haruhi’s shoulder, “I think we should play hide and seek. But who should be ‘it’?” He asked with a playful glint in his eyes.

Kyouya pointed at each club member in turn and counted them off, closing his eye he pointed square at Tamaki and said, “It!”

Mitsukuni resisted the urge to leap for joy when Kyouya’s finger had landed on Tamaki. It had hesitated in front of himself for the slightest moment, no one had noticed except perhaps Takashi. But this was his chance and he wasn’t going to let it slip away! Mitsukuni grabbed Haruhi’s hand and took off running as Tamaki began his slow count. He knew just where to hide.

Mitsukuni could hear Haruhi panting as he pulled her along. He slowed to a fast walk as they navigated the hedge maze. He stopped suddenly and reached into one of the thick hedges, groping blindly for something he hadn’t used in years. Mitsukuni’s hand closed around a small ring and he pulled forward gently. He could hear Haruhi let out a tiny surprised gasp as he opened the hedge.

Mitsukuni moved aside to let Haruhi crawl into the secret hiding place first. He watched her slim form as she bent over and looked into the secret space inside the hedge, his heart warmed when he realized she was studying it. A small laugh escaped his lips and he climbed into the mall space after she had settled in. Mitsukuni pulled the door closed behind him as he sat across from Haruhi.

Haruhi’s voice broke Mitsukuni’s thoughts as she whispered, “It’s like a rabbit hole.” He smiled slowly, “I made it like that so Usa-chan would feel comfortable while we were hiding.” He kept his voice low in case any of the host club wandered by but he wondered if she would hate him for needing a hiding place. He was snapped back to reality when she shifted and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and laying her chin on top. Mitsukuni’s heart skipped at a thought. _If she was in a skirt… I would be able to see…_

Haruhi noticed the blush that was creeping across his face, she must have. Mitsukuni felt the heat spreading and tore his eyes away from her. The silence became almost unbearable and he could hear Tamaki in the distance almost reaching his one hundredth number. Mitsukuni looked back at Haruhi and then down at his feet. He spoke slowly, “Ne, Haru-chan. Can I ask you something?” A nervous feeling settling in his stomach.

It seemed like an eternity to Mitsukuni before she nodded and grunted her agreement, a smile flashed across his lips as he recognized it as Takashi’s usual gesture. Mitsukuni knelt in front of Haruhi and looked into her big brown eyes, “Haru-chan… Do you like me? Do you think I’m cute?” His voice betrayed him, it was barely above a whisper and it sounded so fragile to him. He was supposed to be a martial artist; he wasn’t supposed to feel nervous. He was supposed to be strong and in control of his whole self.

Haruhi was smiling again, and her voice sounded so sweet, “Of course I like you Hani-senpai, you’re one of my best friends. You’re also the cutest member of the Host Club, that’s why all the girls like you. They like you because you’re the Loli-Shota type.” Her answer was matter of fact and sincere. Mitsukuni’s heart plummeted. She didn’t understand after all. _It’s Haruhi… you know she’s dense about stuff like this! Make her understand your feelings!_

Mitsukuni’s mood darkened a little and he wrapped his arms around Haruhi and pulled her into a tight hug. Haruhi moved her arms to return he hug and he pushed her legs open so he was kneeling between her thighs as he hugged her. When he pulled away from the hug he pressed his hips against hers. Mitsukuni looked Haruhi in the eyes and spoke softly, “Haruhi. I. Like. You.” His eyes flicked to her lips quickly and back to her eyes before he continued, “I think about kissing Haru-chan, I think about being ear Haru-chan all the time…”

He felt his eyes beginning to tear up, he had to make her understand at all costs. He dropped the loli-shota act and continued, “I like being near you; I like seeing you smile; I want to see you in your swimsuit look; I think about touching you and making you scream beneath me.” Mitsukuni punctuated his words by grinding his growing erection against her, wondering if she would know that she was making him hard, and trailing a finger lightly up her arm. Mitsukuni leaned in and whispered in Haruhi’s ear softly, “I always want to see your cute looks…” His right hand trailed up her arm and her neck to rest on her jaw line, his thumb stroking her cheek.

Mitsukuni pulled away slowly and heard Tamaki shouting that he would find them, that he was coming. Mitsukuni was running out of time, he leaned in and brushed his lips lightly over Haruhi’s. The lightest kiss he could manage, holding himself back, trying not to crush her to him and show her how strong he was. Mitsukuni deepened the kiss slowly, gently. Trying to convey all the tenderness he felt in his heart for the boyish host into this single kiss. It might be the only chance he will ever get to make her understand that he’d fallen in love with her. That she consumed his thoughts and that he always found his eyes wandering back to her whenever she was near him.

The world had stopped turning, Tamaki stopped yelling, and there was no one left in the world but the two of them. Tears heated trails down Mitsukuni’s cheeks and he pulled away from Haruhi slowly, not able to look her in the eyes. He scrubbed his cheeks trying to wipe away the tears that his thoughts of not being able to make her understand had brought out.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. A light touch tilted his chin up and Mitsukuni’s eyes widened as he saw that beautiful and genuine smile of Haruhi’s resting on her lips. That smile, the one reserved only for the hosts and never shown to the guests. She pulled him to her and kissed his lips gently, kissed his forehead, and hugged him tight. Mitsukuni buried his face in Haruhi’s neck and let his thoughts drift. _I had to tell her. I had to make her know how I feel… Even though I know she won’t return my feelings for her… I’m so selfish but this was my only chance. I had to make her see me as a man, not just as a cute kid._

Mitsukuni’s musing was cut short as Haruhi pushed him away to face her; she was tracing a finger over her lips and smiling. She reached out and traced her finger over his lips, her voice a breathy whisper, “Senpai’s kisses… taste like honey.” A smile played across her lips and Mitsukuni’s heart leapt. Maybe there was a chance for him after all.

Mitsukuni pushed Haruhi to the ground and pressed his body against her as he took her lips in a passionate kiss. His hand found hers and his fingers laced through hers. He held her hand as his tongue traced her lips. She squeezed his hand as if urging him on and he slipped his tongue inside. Kissing Haruhi was driving him mad, she was curious and playful and she was kissing him back. Mitsukuni was drawing small noises from Haruhi as he kissed her. His lips kissed a trail down her neck, stopping short of the collar of her uniform shirt.

The growl Mitsukuni was letting out was cut short by Tamaki’s voice filtering into their hiding place; it was much closer than before. Mitsukuni pulled back a little and gazed down at the breathless Haruhi. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, “Tama-chan’s not the only one in the Host Club that loves you, Haruhi.” He left his words vague. It wasn’t his place to confess for the entire host club, just for himself. Mitsukuni smiled and trailed a thumb over Haruhi’s swollen lips. He could hear her breath, she was panting, she was excited and she was reacting to HIM.

Mitsukuni felt pride swelling in his chest. He jumped as Haruhi’s hand touched his cheek. Her voice was a breathy whisper, “Senpai, wasn’t that your first kiss?” He was shocked, had she really noticed? He nodded slowly and felt the blush creeping back across his skin. Haruhi’s knowing smile was making him suddenly nervous, would she make fun of him after all? “It was my first kiss… well, with a boy anyway.” She was giggling at herself now. Mitsukuni couldn’t help smiling, he leaned in again and kissed Haruhi’s forehead.

The door to Mitsukuni’s secret place popped open and Takashi’s face was all Mitsukuni could see. He smiled at Takashi and sat up scooting away from Haruhi. Takashi’s voice was deep and soothing to Mitsukuni’s sudden nervousness that popped up, “He gave up.” Takashi moved out of the way to let the pair of them out of their rabbit hole. Haruhi climbed out ahead of Mitsukuni, she was immediately doted upon by the Hitachiin twins and Mitsukuni couldn’t help smiling at the way she deftly handled them. They brushed her off and talked to her animatedly. She had really made her way into all of their hearts…

Mitsukuni crawled out of the hole and into the bright clear day. Takashi’s hand came to rest on top of Mitsukuni’s head as a way of comfort. They both watched Haruhi walk away with the rest of the hosts. Mitsukuni looked up at Takashi and saw a smile of pride on his cousin’s face. They walked together, a silent understanding passing between them. Mitsukuni had made Haruhi understand, and Takashi was proud of him for his bravery. Mitsukuni’s eyes fell on Haruhi again and he didn’t see the glint of envy that passed through Takashi’s eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Adult-fanfiction.org on 8/30/2009 under the pseudonym ScarletSnow, I am relocating my stories from various archives. Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
